Sneaking
by Calex
Summary: Hunting always did make her hungry. BtVSHP


Title: Sneaking

Author: Calex

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Faith and Dawn belong to Joss, and Draco belongs to JK Rowling.

Summary: An abandoned shack and a voice hissing her name in the almost total darkness. Faith must follow this voice to see what it leads her to. PWP (plot, what plot) Take note, this was written at five in the morning.

She was crouching on the snow-covered ground, her body held utterly still. There was no denying it, that _was_ the sound of twig cracking behind her. She knew someone had been following her, but she'd like to think that she was a little on the paranoid side. This, however, just proved how paranoid she was _not_. Damn. Damn, damn, damn. And throw in a side of fuck, fuckity fuck in there as well. Where was it, where was the direction the crack had come from? Ah. Another cracking twig. That way. She pushed herself up towards the sound, then moved, her feet stepping silently over twigs and crisp snow and rubble. There was a large tree in front of a shed and she found herself all kinds of curious about what was in that shed. So she went over and pushed the door open with her fingertips, gasping slightly when the door swung open. She blinked at the darkness, then walked in, priding herself in the fact that she didn't jump when the door slammed behind her. She was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea.

"_Faith_."

She heard her name hissed, and spun around, eyes flashing as it adjusted to the near total blackness of the shed. The feeling of uncertainty was returning tenfold, before she managed to get a grip on herself. Hey, she was a Slayer, wasn't she? If there was some big bad, she'd kick their butts all the way back to wherever they came from. If not… she had found a really cool hideaway. One that she could go to if she ever needed to get away from her new found duties and responsibilities. Faith had never been one for duties and/or responsibilities, and the fact that she had some, these days, was a fact that needed severe getting used to. Severe.

"_Faith_."

There it was again. The hissing. What was with the hissing? She'd say that it was the resident big bad trying to give her an almighty scare, or maybe try to kill her, but the bastard was now a big puddle of nothing that Harry had spelled during the last war. So… who the fuck was it that was hissing her name? It was sort of wiggins worthy, as Willow would say. She sure could use Red at that moment, though. Unwilling though she might be to admit it, Faith was just this side of freaked by the hissing voice.

"_Faith_."

"What is it, already?" she snapped, finally. "I get the name. It's mine. Known it for some time, now. Glad you do, too. Heard it the first time as well. So now what's the what?"

"_Faith_."

"Look, buddy," she tried to be diplomatic. "This whole hissing thing is highly overrated. It's over used and overdone. You might want to tone it down, hiss boy. Either that, or I find you and beat the shit out of you, comprende?"

"_Faith_."

"Fuck," Faith muttered. Then she sighed, but her eyes were shining with feral excitement. "Number two it is, then. And I'd SO been looking for a fight."

"_Faith_."

"This kid really doesn't know when to quit," she said, almost in awe. But she then grinned, and the grin wasn't pleasant. "Fun. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She walked stealthily towards where she thought the voice was coming from. She followed quietly, trying to remember where exactly it had come from and –

"_Faith._"

Ahah. There you go. She found the source. It seemed to be beyond this rackety old door. So Faith, being Faith, pushed open the door. The noise that reached her when she did, though, was utterly deafening. She stood in the doorway, blinking in stupefaction as confetti rained down on her. There were tons of people all around, some wearing party hats (the cardboard cone things), blowing those whistle shit things and stuff. It was… bizarre. A brown blur hit her without prior notice, and she let out a little 'oomph'.

"Happy Birthday, Faith!"

"Thanks, D," the brunette slayer smiled and awkwardly returned Dawn's hug. The 17 year old thrust a gift in her hand, and stood looking expectantly at Faith. When Faith didn't do anything but stare at the present, then back at Dawn, the younger girl frowned.

"It's a gift, Faith. From me. Generally, we open gifts to see what's inside."

"Smart ass," was the only reply, but Faith went over to tearing open the present, anyway. She blinked when she saw the carefully waxed surface of the box, and the intricate carvings on it. "Wow."

"There's something inside," the girl said, almost nervously, playing with her hair. Faith reverently opened the catch. Her breath caught when she saw what was inside, and she turned almost teary eyes to the teenager.

"Hell, D. Thanks. I… Thanks."

The teenager waved it off. "As long as you like it, that's fine."

"Like it?" the "rogue" Slayer echoed, disbelieving. "Hell, I _love_ it. Thanks, D." Faith reached over to give her another awkward hug. Then she looked back in the box. There were four brightly shined throwing stars and also a beautiful dagger, which had a wickedly curved blade. Faith couldn't wait to try it out. The voice, when it came near her ear, almost made her jump. In the very least, it made her shiver.

"Dawn made me choose with her," the blond purred into the dark Slayer's ear. "She seemed to think you'd enjoy the gift. Do you? It took a lot of effort. On my part."

"I'm sure," she smirked. Then she turned to face the silver eyed blond man who stood wearing an almost identical smirk. The blond lifted a hand and picked up a dark curl. He rubbed the curl between his fingers and leaned towards her. She closed her eyes, at first thinking he was trying to kiss her. Instead, he took a little detour, bringing his nose to her neck, instead. He sniffed at the long length of her and let out a little sigh of pleasure.

"I love the way you smell, firecracker. My bed smells like you, but it's fading. I keep thinking that maybe I have to renew that smell. I quite miss it."

"Well, then," she said, voice soft. "Maybe I'm going to have to let you." He grinned at her, then, his eyes heavy lidded and filled with promises.

"There's my girl."

"Meet me in your place… in fifteen minutes," she murmured to him. He smirked when he nodded, and he let go of her hair. He inclined his head to Dawn, then left. The younger girl stepped towards Faith.

"You don't have to stay here that much longer, you know," the girl said. "I'll hold this party. Go, go to Draco."

"You sure you gonna be alright, D?"

"Sure, sure," Dawn waved her hands in a dismissive gesture. "Now leave me alone and go spend some time with your husband."

"Yes, ma'am," Faith saluted, then took off towards Draco's chambers. Dawn shook her head, staring at the back of the retreating Slayer, and there was something akin to envy in her eyes before she shook it off. No time for the green eyed monster to come for a visit, she had other things to do. Such as not letting the guests know that the main guest had fled to do the naughty with her husband. Dawn grinned. Faith never changed.


End file.
